The Guardian
by ThisIsTrueImmortality
Summary: The Firelord is given the highest-and most disappointing-honor from the Earth King. It comes in the form of a pompous messenger and a mysterious green satchel. A Post-Comet oneshot.


**Author's Note: This is just another oneshot I had squirreled away on my computer somewhere. I wrote it at least five months ago. I think I had just finished watching Avatar for the first time (no, I haven't been a fan for very long). **

**At this point in the timeline, Zuko has been on the throne for about a year. This oneshot features The Firelord and his guard. Note: the guard's name is Go; so, when you see the word 'Go' in the text, it's referring to a person, not a verb. **

**Another Note: 'Chang' means 'elephant' in Thai. **

**Enjoy!**

The Guardian

Go brought his spear up to a defensive block, effectively preventing the Earth Kingdom man from entering the council room. "Halt!" Go said, trying to sound intimidating. "What business do you have with the Firelord?"

The man raised his eyebrows at Go, undoubtedly unimpressed by the Fire Palace's choice of guards. Go fought the flush creeping out from under his collar. "I am an emmissary from His Majesty King Kuei," the Earth Kingdom noble said, with a dainty flourish of his hands. "The Firelord knows I am coming. I sent him a message four days ago."

"I was not informed of an emissary's approach," Go said, narrowing his eyes. Two could play at the game of 'Unimpressed.' It was rather like Pai Sho; it was all a matter of seeing the moves ahead, and Go was seeing a hot, swift kick to the rear for uppity Earth Kingdom messengers.

"Perhaps this is a rude question, but why on earth would the Firelord inform _you_ of anything?" The man's lips lifted in a belittling smile, as if to say, 'Sorry, you're just not as important as I am, but very few people are, so don't feel too bad.'

Go felt his eyelid twitch. "If the Firelord has not told me to let an Earth Kingdom official into the council room, then I'm afraid I can't let you pass," he said, bringing his spear even further across the scarlet curtain. He wanted to add, 'So _there_!', but knew that was too unprofessional. He didn't like this Earth Kingdom man, but there was no need to be rude...even though the messenger certainly had no problem offending people. "Besides, you're carrying a highly suspicious bag," Go added, casting a wary look at the bulge ballooning out the sides of the emerald green satchel.

"This is a gift for the Firelord from the Earth King," the noble said indignantly, "and I'll thank you not to call it 'suspicious'!"

How could he not call it suspicious? Whatever lay within the satchel had to be small and round, like the iron balls used in trebuchets or like one of the gazing balls in his mother's garden. "Until the Firelord grants you entrance, you and that odd satchel are staying outside the council room," Go said firmly.

The Earth Kingdom messenger threw his manicured hands in the air. "I can see that! But you're going to feel very foolish when-"

"Go?"

"My Lord!" Go wanted to bow as the Firelord drew back the curtain to the council room, but keeping a threat away from his sovereign was more critical at the moment. "This man claims you have been expecting him," Go said, with a threatening look at the messenger.

"I am Lord Hoonti, of Ba Sing Se," said the noble, with a prim Earth Kingdom bow. "I am honored to meet the great Firelord Zuko. I had assumed that you received the messenger bird we sent four days ago, Your Majesty, and so I have come for my audience."

Go almost snorted. No one called the Firelord 'Your Majesty.' He could see Zuko's amusement, as well, but the young Firelord had enough grace to accept the honorific without comment. "I did get the message. Go, you may let him pass."

As much as it pained him, Go obeyed. "Enter into the light of the Fire Nation's glory," Zuko said graciously, holding the curtatin open for Hoonti to pass through. The greeting was customary, but extremely formal considering Lord Hoonti was only a minor noble. Clearly, the Firelord didn't really care for the Earth Kingdom man, either. Lord Zuko was never so stiff around people he actually liked.

"Thank you," said Hoonti, and with a shuffling hop he entered the council room. Quietly, Go followed him; he would eat his own helmet before he let this weird official walk with his ruler without a guard.

Firelord Zuko walked back up to the head of the floor mat around which the members of his council were seated. Today, he had not called a full council; the matter at hand could not be one of nation-wide proportions. All the protectors of the inner domains were there, but none of the outer, Go noted. Perhaps there was a land-feud to settle, or a high-ranking officer to reprimand. "Please, Lord Hoonti, have a seat," the Firelord said, gesturing to the place at the end of the mat.

Under the curious eyes of the counselors, Hoonti folded his legs under his body and gave another respectful salute. In the red-tinged light of the council room, his green robes looked like grass growing in the middle of a volcano-in other words, horribly out of place. Go wondered if Lord Zuko had meant to intimidate the Earth Kingdom official by inviting him to a council or if he was simply being courteous. With this particular Firelord, it was impossible to tell.

"These are my counselors," the Firelord continued, and each of the elderly men bowed to the visitor. They didn't bow too much, Go thought dryly, just enough to be polite. "We weren't discussing anything too weighty; we can get back to it later. So, please, deliver your message."

"Thank you, Firelord Zuko." Hoonti sat back on his legs, carefully keeping his head how. Well, at least the man was respectful enough not to sit higher than the Firelord. The Earth Kingdom emmissary pulled his satchel around to his front. Go tensed, still unsure about that dubious bundle. If anything remotely unfriendly came out of that thing, he would skewer it the ground and burn it to ashes...along with its bearer.

Hoonti cleared his throat and fussed a moment with his sleeves, then he began his message. "As a token of his gratitude for your efforts to return Ba Sing Se to him with honor and dignity, The Esteemed Earth King Kuei has sent a traditional gift of goodwill to The Mighty and Glorious Firelord Zuko-"

The counselors gasped, cutting Hoonti off. They were all staring at the satchel, which had just moved of its own accord. Go leapt forward. "My Lord, that thing is_ alive_!" he said urgently, running toward the Earth Kingdom man and his ominous bag.

The satchel twitched again. Go raised his spear. "No, stop," cried Hoonti, gathering the satchel up in his arms, "this is the gift, the gift, I tell you! It isn't dangerous!"

"Why is it moving?" asked Lord Toru, his general's eye sizing up the satchel.

Hoonti looked as though a thug was holding a knife to his throat. "Please, Lord Zuko, permit me to continue my message," he said, sounding very flustered. In his arms, the bag shuffled up and down, flopping around.

The Firelord had not reacted as strongly to the bag as everyone else had. He had remained calmly seated, his hands folded into his sleeves. "You may continue, but do know that my guards have problems with small, hidden, alive things. There are an awful lot of snakes in the Fire Nation, and more than one of my ancestors has had the pleasure of meeting one under the flag of diplomacy."

"Ah." Hoonti's voice went up a few octives. "Well. I apologize, Lord Zuko. Such tactics are not employed in the Earth Kingdom."

"Really?" Lord Zuko said, arching his eyebrow. "That's interesting."

"But," Hoonti went on hastily, "if you would allow me to continue..."

The Firelord flicked out one hand. "Go on."

"Thank you." Go nearly laughed at Hoonti's overly pompous bow. The man was clearly making up for being discombobulated by the counselors' distrust. "The Esteemed Earth King Kuei has sent a traditional gift of goodwill to The Mighty and Glorious Firelord Zuko. This gift has been honored by the people of the Earth Kingdom for many centuries." Once again, the bag made a bid for escape from Hoonti's arms, but he pinned it snugly to his chest. Go could have sworn he heard the bag give an aggravated huff. "With my sovereign's full support, I shall present this gift to the Firelord, and hope that it pleases him as much as it pleases His Majesty to bestow it."

As Hoonti reached into the satchel, every counselor at the table leaned forward, dignity forgotten. Go himself had to fight the urge to scoot a little closer. With a tug, Hoonti brought the wriggling object from the bag to the mat laid out before them.

There was a moment of stunned silence, which was disturbed by the small, furry creature now snuffling the mat with its stubby nose. It raised its long-haired head and gave a muffed snort, regarding the circle of men gaping at it with curiosity.

The Firelord finally broke the silence. "It's a puppy."

"Not just a puppy, Firelord Zuko," said Hoonti proudly. "This is a sacred lion-dog, of the family of royal guardians that have protected the Earth King's line for centuries."

Go watched the Firelord as he stared, expression unreadable, at the diminutive dog making its way down the council. After a moment Lord Zuko ducked his head, shoulders quivering in what Go recognized as an attempt to stifle very un-Firelordly giggles. The lion-dog perked up its head and bounced to the end of the mat, sitting before Go's sovereign and giving his hand a cautious lick.

"The Fire Nation is indebted to the Earth King for his generosity," said Lord Zuko, with a suspicious hiccup. Beside him, the counselors nodded regally, saluting Hoonti.

The Earth Kingdom messenger sniffed. "Firelord Zuko, this lion-dog is the most prestigious gift His Majesty could bestow to another ruler. I hope the Fire Nation can appreciate that."

The counselors stiffened at Hoonti's presumption. However, the Firelord himself nodded. "We do, I assure you, Lord Hoonti."

Sometimes it was easy for the people of the Fire Nation to forget how young Firelord Zuko was, Go reflected, as his ruler stretched out a hand to scratch behind the lion-dog's ears. "Does he have a name?" Lord Zuko asked, as the lion-dog whuffed his appreciation for the attention.

"Chang," said Hoonti. "He is one of the Earth King's favorites. I believe he is the most powerful in the whole litter."

Firelord Zuko raised an eyebrow at Chang's glossy blonde hair. "The most powerful what?"

"Lion-dogs are spirit-repellants," Hoonti explained, with an expansive gesture. "They are kept in every room the Earth King visits alone. The Dai Li tried to have them removed, but the Earth King simply refused. They are irreplacable as guardians."

"Guardians, huh?" Lord Zuko lifted Chang from the mat, inspecting him closely. "Oh, yes, you look very formiddable, don't you?" he said in a soft voice. Chang responded with a gentle lick, which was met with the Firelord's genuine smile. "I'm sure any spirit would rather live in Koh's lair before crossing you."

Hoonti bowed and stood. "Shall I carry back a message to His Majesty, Firelord?"

"Send him my personal thanks," said Lord Zuko, as Go hurried forward to escort the messenger out. "And tell him that Chang and I will become very good friends."

"Thank you, Lord Zuko." Hoonti bowed again. Go sighed impatiently; the man sure knew how to wear out his welcome. "Chang will guard you with his life," the messenger added, and, with a final bow, allowed himself to be led out of the council room.

Go tried not to roll his eyes at the Earth Kingdom emmissary's pomp. A tiny lion-dog, defend the Firelord? No one could be as good a guard as he could. He was glad the Firelord obviously hadn't bought into that Earth Kingdom nonsense; for such civilized people, they were highly superstitious.

As the two of them departed, Go thought he felt a strange breeze rustle past him, almost as though a third man was walking with them. He turned to Hoonti. "Uh, did you...?"

Hoonti looked at him, eyebrows lifted. "Yes?"

"Um...nothing," muttered Go, as a faint whispering faded from the air around him.

In the council chamber behind them, Chang gave a sharp bark.


End file.
